


Morning Snapshots

by ohzhang



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parents AU, Seriously guys so much FLUFF, Short One Shot, The Kiho is literally just a mention sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang
Summary: Changkyun watched his husband settle their tiny daughter into her highchair, nursing his coffee at the kitchen table and smiling so fondly his cheeks were starting to ache.





	Morning Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> oops this has literally been in google docs since jooheon's friend esther posted her vlog of jooheon with baby olivia in america during their tour last year (including that one clip of changkyun holding her & gently kissing her head ;; ♡ i Perished) i'm so bad at getting round to publishing my writing, jeez
> 
> this is super cheesy & i apologise in advance
> 
> (& unrelated but it's my birthday in just a few hours ayy)

Warm beams of summer morning sunlight spilled through their little kitchen window as Changkyun watched his husband settle their tiny daughter into her highchair, nursing his coffee at the kitchen table and smiling so fondly his cheeks were starting to ache.

“Say ‘ah!’” Jooheon coaxed, holding a plastic spoon to their daughter’s mouth, who screwed up her little face in what could only be described as extreme disgust.

Changkyun huffed out a laugh as Jooheon’s shoulders slumped.

“But you love your mushy banana! Yum yum, see?” Minji turned her head away, making her point clear - despite Jooheon’s very best efforts there’d be no mushy banana for breakfast today. “It’s gonna be one of those mornings, huh?” Jooheon said gently, the perfect picture of a patient parent, but Changkyun caught the wry twist of his lips.

“Try the avocado, babe. She goes crazy for avocado.”

Jooheon’s face lit up. “Right! Avocado! Our morning is saved!” He dashed across the kitchen to pepper Changkyun’s cheeks with grateful kisses, who swatted at him playfully with a giggle.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m amazing, I know. Go feed our daughter before she upturns that banana and gets it all in her hair again.”

The two of them shuddered at the memory.

“All this time we thought ‘no tears’ on the shampoo bottle literally meant no crying,” Jooheon lamented.

“We were proven very, very wrong,” said Changkyun gravely. He finished his coffee and moved to the sink to rinse out his ‘Number 1 Gay Dad’ mug (a gift courtesy of Minhyuk, who’d gleefully bought a set for the both of them - the one he’d bought for Jooheon simply read ‘DILF’) as Jooheon got to work mashing up avocado.

“Minji,” he cooed, setting it down in front of her and scooping up a spoonful to feed her. Finally, finally, little Minji deigned to eat her breakfast and as soon as she finished her last mouthful Jooheon turned away to victory dance, shimmying towards Changkyun and looping his arms around his waist to make him join in. Changkyun tipped his head back, laughing joyously and letting Jooheon spin him on the spot before dipping him down into a kiss.

“Babe,” he admonished, fighting back more giggles, “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

“Don’t care,” said Jooheon, immediately going in for another kiss.

“Ugh, let me go, you’re gross.” Changkyun wriggled free from Jooheon’s hold, who pouted.  
“Don’t give me that look, Minji needs bathing anyway.” Changkyun said, lifting Minji from her highchair.

“Want me to help out? She’ll probably be fussy after banana-gate.”

“Good thinking. This is definitely a two man job.” He tilted his head to gently kiss Minji on her little button nose. “Let’s get you nice and cleaned up, hm?”

Minji gurgled happily in response to the sound of Changkyun’s voice, an everyday phenomenon that still never failed to surprise him, even to this day.

(“What if I make her cry?” He’d once asked before the adoption had been finalised, clutching a little pink onesie and turning it over and over in his hands. Jooheon had smiled so fondly, shaking his head at his anxious husband.

“She’s gonna love you, babe,” he’d said, wrapping his arms securely around his waist.

“Babies don’t like my voice.”

“Other babies have terrible taste. Our baby is gonna love your voice because our baby’s gonna be the best. Trust me.”

Amazingly and thankfully, Jooheon had been right.)

 

Minji’s bath time was chaotic to say the least - bath toys were strewn across the bathroom floor, Jooheon’s front was soaked and Changkyun had somehow gotten Minji’s shampoo in his eye.

“That went well,” said Jooheon, once Minji had been dried and dressed and had (blessedly) fallen asleep in his arms. “It’s only 11 AM and I’m already exhausted.”

Changkyun hummed lazily in agreement, just as tired. “I’ll make more coffee,” he said, dragging himself up from their couch.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Jooheon beamed, snuggling down into his seat and wrapping his arms a little tighter around Minji.

By the time Changkyun returned with coffee Jooheon had fallen asleep, snoring with his mouth hanging slightly open and arms still tucked protectively around their daughter. Changkyun grinned at the scene, carefully setting down the mugs he was holding to fish out his phone from his pocket to snap a picture.

“That better not make it to social media,” came Jooheon’s groggy voice at the sound of the phone shutter and Changkyun chuckled, pocketing his phone smugly after typing out some messages.

“Nope! Just the group chat.”

“Oh, good,” Jooheon grumbled, pouting for dramatic effect.

“The picture’s cute, stop being a baby. Everyone says hi, by the way.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen the guys, huh,” said Jooheon, sitting up as gently and slowly as possible to avoid waking Minji. She stirred a little, snuffling adorably in her sleep and both men had to fight the urge to coo out loud.

“Yeah. I miss em, but it’s totally worth it though,” said Changkyun softly. Unable to resist, he joined his husband on the couch, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Jooheon’s neck before resting his head on his shoulder. At some point Minji clutched one of Changkyun’s fingers in her sleep in a tiny, tiny fist and he could swear his heart nearly legitimately burst.

They’d given up a lot to adopt their daughter; the long days they used to spend making music together in their studio, eating and drinking out regularly with their friends, their late night dates walking the city streets and sampling street food as they strolled along the Han River.

 

(Unsurprisingly their sex life had also taken quite the hit too, but they’d managed to convince Hoseok and Kihyun to babysit every so often so they could sneak away somewhere together, just for a couple of nights. Kihyun often teased them about it, the little bastard, but everyone knew he and Hoseok adored spending time with their unofficial niece, so they let it slide.)

 

It was all so scarily easy though, giving up their previous lives for little Minji, and Changkyun and Jooheon wouldn’t, couldn’t, change it for the world.

 

Their coffee eventually went cold and stayed forgotten in Minhyuk’s dumb mugs as the both of them ended up falling asleep watching Minji, warm and comfortable and together in their little peaceful morning bubble.


End file.
